


bad boys

by DeliriumTr3mens



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Boys, F/M, Relationship Problems
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliriumTr3mens/pseuds/DeliriumTr3mens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La respetable y seria familia Stark tiene un pequeño problema, Eddard es un trabajólico, Catelyn una adicta al yoga y el spa, y sus hijos hacen cualquier cosa por llamar la atención y que mejor forma de llamar la atención es que conozcan a chicos malos. Modern-au</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad boys

**Author's Note:**

> me ha nacido esta idea en un momento de sumo aburrimiento en la clase de lenguaje, espero que os guste (ojala), se que el uso de " ' " es en ingle y en español se usa " - " pero realmente me salia más rápido las comas porque la escribía en clases, espero traducirla a Ingles, besos XoXo espero que la disfruten
> 
> ** la clasificación es M, porque mientras continuen los capítulos se va poniendo un poco mas fuerte.
> 
> 12/02/2018: estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo!!!

Prologo:

 

Sansa despertó temprano aquel día, a fin de cuentas era el primer día de clases, se desperezó y se levantó de su cama con su pijama de corazones, camino perezosamente hacia el baño arrastrando sus pies se metió a la ducha casi a ciegas después de media hora salió envuelta en el vapor del baño personal que tenía, cuando se dio vuelta hacia el espejo para maquillarse noto algo extraño, algo no cuadraba en esa escena, mirando detalladamente en busca de lo extraño, sus mejillas se sonrojaron con la furia y vio que era lo que no cuadraba, no estaban sus lápices labiales  
‘¡Rickon!’ salió gritando por el pasillo

 

-

‘¡papa!, Rickon nuevamente me ha sacado mis lápices labiales’ chillo Sansa mirando a su padre frente al escritorio, al ver que no obtenía respuesta aumento el volumen de voz ‘le ha pintado el hocico a su perro’ agrego indignada

‘hmm’ obtuvo por respuesta, Ned Stark concentrado en los documentos de su empresa “Wolf” relacionada con todo el deporte, habría una nueva campaña ahora que se acercaba los Juegos Olímpicos que sería en Desembarco del Rey en los próximos meses

Enfurecida, Sansa se dio media vuelta y azoto la puerta de la oficina de su padre, él ni siquiera levanto la vista.  
Después de vestirse y arreglarse para el instituto (sin usar ninguno de sus lápices labiales, quien sabe si el salvaje de Rickon había ocupado alguno) bajo a tomar desayuno encontrándose con Arya y Bran ya desayunando

‘¿tu jodido rubio no te ha llamado o qué?’ inquirió Arya al verla entrar bufando

‘Rickon ha vuelto a robarme mis cosas’ respondió rodando los ojos mientras comía un pastel de limón que siempre la vieja Tata le preparaba

Arya se encogió de hombro con una media sonrisa

‘lo he visto, creo que a Peludo le quedaba mejor el rojo en vez del rosa’ comento 

‘¿y mamá?’ pregunto mientras miraba el auto que estaba entrando a la mansión por gran ventanal que había a las espaldas de Arya

‘en el gimnasio’ respondió Bran sin despegar la vista de su consola. Sansa siempre se preguntó cómo podía comer si votar ninguna miga de pan en la mesa mientras jugaba video juego.

‘cada vez se va más temprano’ murmuro en voz baja

Arya levanto la vista de su café y torció la boca 

‘a que este en el Gimnasio o aquí, da igual, al igual que papá’ dijo con desagrado ‘total nunca escuchan y…’ se vio interrumpida por el mayordomo 

‘señorita Arya la buscan’ informo cortésmente

Sansa miro en dirección de Arya enarcando una ceja cobriza, la Stark más joven volvió a encogerse de hombros

‘Es Gendry’ respondió indiferente ‘hoy me iré con él’ se levantó de la mesa en busca de su bolso y se marchó con el hijo ilegitimo de Robert Baratheon el socio de su padre.

‘pronto lo presentara como su novio’ dijo sonriendo la vieja tata que había entrado a la cocina justo cuando Arya se marchaba, por suerte esta no escucho

‘espero que no’ murmuro Sansa levantándose de la mesa. Nunca le había gustado Gendry Baratheon, compartían salón de penúltimo año y a pesar de que nunca mostro ser desagradable y no era feo con su cabello negro y ojos azules profundos, tenía un no sé qué, que le producía cierto rechazo ‘adiós, Tata’

-

Salió de su hogar en compañía del chofer rumbo al instituto del Rey, las clases comenzaban hoy, el verano se acababa por fin, a ella nunca le gusto el calor, prefería el invierno, la nieve en las calles, la alegraba, le recordaba cuando vivían en Invernalia, donde todos sus recuerdos eran de felicidad donde su padre no era un adicto al trabajo y jugaba con ellos en el patio, corriendo junto a ellos y sus mascotas, donde su madre era una buena madre y no los dejaba al cuidado de los empleados por irse fin de semanas con su hermana a los spa, cuando Robb, Jon y su hermano adoptivo Theon vivían en la casa y siempre jugaban a las bolas de nieve con ella y con Arya y con Bran, y Rickon era tan pequeño que recién comenzaba a explorar por si solo el mundo, pero eso fue hace 5 años, ahora vivían en Desembarco del Rey, la capital de Poniente, sus padres eran desconocidos para ella, no le prestaban el mínimo de atención , ella ya no era una niña para jugar tenía 17 años, Arya 16 y Bran 14, sus hermanos mayores se habían mudado cansados del comportamiento de sus padres, asistían a la universidad y decían que no pensaban volver a casa, casa, esa no era su casa, su hogar estaba en Invernalia no allí, en ese lugar llenos de mentirosos, fingiendo ser perfecta y aceptando ser la novia de un odioso niño malcriado solo porque era hijo del mejor amigo de su padre, y ella no podía negarse. Los pensamientos la entristecieron y continúo mirando a través de la ventana. 

 

Recibió un mensaje de su amiga Jayne Poole ‘’te esperamos en la entrada, apúrate, Joffrey está algo impaciente’’ 

 

Suspiro, y se miró en el espejo ‘a Joffrey siempre le gusta que este bonita’ se dijo mientras buscaba alguna imperfección de manera desganada.

 

‘y llegamos’ dijo Jory Cassel, el chofer y guardia de la casa

 

‘gracias, Jory’ dijo Sansa abriendo la puerta de la flamante Hummer negra que era el vehículo familiar para transportarse, estaba a punto de poner un pie en el suelo cuando su IPhone sonó, era su padre

 

‘adiós cariño, tengo que salir urgente hacia Myr, un negocio se complicó, estaré 2 semanas afuera’ le informo su padre apresurado colgando, sin esperar una respuesta de Sansa.

Con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas se bajó y camino mirando el suelo sin darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de chocar, cuando vio entre ojos la forma de un hombre intento parar, pero era tarde ya había chocado de lleno, cuando vio quien era se hecho hacia atrás y lo miro con cierto temor, era un amigo de Joffrey que cursaba junto a él el último año.

 

‘De nuevo nos encontramos, pajarito’ dijo Sandor Clegane, el perro.

 

Y CHAN CHAN ¿QUE LES PARECIÓ?


End file.
